


Return

by DimensionSlip



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based off the unused route in Azure Moon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSlip/pseuds/DimensionSlip
Summary: There's one place Felix always ends up coming back to, whether he likes it or not.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: 2019 Dimilix Holiday Exchange





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slickandprettythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slickandprettythings/gifts).



> Confession: [This](https://twitter.com/slip_fe3h/status/1197495793525018624) line study/translation meta is mostly for this fic. As to whether this deep look into the aforementioned unused scenario paid off... read on to find out, I guess?!

Felix thinks he's had enough of being in chains for the past month, but alas, that is not a luxury afforded to him by virtue of the decisions he's taken, questionable as they might be.

For this instance at least, he's not locked up in a cell as the time he defected to the now defunct Faerghus Dukedom. The powers that be had seen it fit to lock himself inside a room familiar to him--his old room in the castle. A place host to uncomfortable memories he doesn't like to dwell upon.

Comfortable as his bed is, being tied to it is not an idea he indulges in, especially when the chains connecting the collar around his neck to the leather cuffs strapped around his upper arms and wrists leave him with limited movement, with the ones chaining his ankles performing a similar function, even if the slack is somewhat generous.

More annoying, however, is the company of the person who emerges from the false wall that served as cover for the secret passage that connected his room to the adjacent one.

"Why are you here?" Felix asks, as he moves to sit up, narrowing his eyes at the newcomer as the chains around his limbs rattle at the movement.

"I… just wanted to talk to you," Dimitri says, oddly quiet as he covers up the passage behind him.

Felix scoffs, rolling his eyes. " 'Now'? That's rich, coming from you."

"...I know," Dimitri says, hanging his head. "Please… just hear me out."

Felix hates how that expression takes the wind out of his sails, not unlike the kicked puppy expression Dimitri would wear back in their academy days when Felix would reject the idea of spending more time with him.

It doesn't help at all that Dimitri… actually looks remotely human now, with his hair pulled back and the bags under his eyes less pronounced. Nothing at all like the boar he had been disgusted with, the sight enough to set his heart aflutter the way it would when they were children, when Dimitri was his world.

Felix shakes off the thought, fixing a glare at Dimitri.

"...Do I look like I have a choice?" 

Because guess who between them is in chains, and is the one raising his hands to emphasize that fact.

Dimitri's eye widens. "Of course you do!"

Felix casts his gaze to the ceiling. "Like hell I do."

Silence falls over them as Felix finds himself disinclined to elaborate, not at all feeling up to this conversation, a channel he had long closed when he had decided he had enough of the boar in front of him.

Yet Dimitri seems serious about giving him a way out, simply standing there and waiting for his response.

"If you do not wish to talk, just say so," Dimitri says, "It's meant to be a request, and I apologize if I made it sound like you are forced to listen."

"Why are you apologizing?"

A petty part of Felix is tempted to just tell Dimitri to can it, to lick his wounds elsewhere. But there is also a portion of him that longs to lash out, a path denied to him when it seemed like his words wouldn't reach their destination.

"I lost," Felix continues flatly, "I should have died."

"No!"

Dimitri's vehement remark causes Felix to throw him a glance, a narrowed one which eases slightly when he sights the stricken look upon Dimitri's face.

"Please…" Dimitri says, falling to his knees as he hangs his head. "Too many people have died for an unworthy king like me. I do not want you added to that count, Felix."

The glare fixes itself right back on Felix's face. "And it's okay for my father to be part of it?"

Dimitri clutches at Felix's covers. "No! If I could have died in Rodrigue's place, I would have gladly done so."

Disbelief colors Felix's expression, the admission at odds with what he's seen of the boar, the one that would willingly lead them to their deaths as long as he could get a certain woman's head. But with the way Dimitri's voice breaks and the way he desperately holds on to the sheets, Felix has to concede that Dimitri is actually telling the truth on this matter.

"I did not expect to survive Gronder," Dimitri says after a while, lifting his gaze to meet Felix's. "It is truly a miracle that I have, all thanks to Rodrigue."

Felix swallows, turning away to cast his eyes heavenward once more. "...Words won't bring him back."

 _It's strange._ The idea of being so consumed by his father's death is a laughable one, something he would have scoffed at not too long ago. But here he is with a lump in his throat, a prisoner in his own home country for the sin of abandoning their so-called king in favor of an opportunity to cut down the aforementioned.

All because his old man decided to die for a king that was no longer there.

It's not all there is to it, but all the same, it was the last straw, the one that caused Felix to have had enough of this farce. Enough to let his disgust for the boar to consume him, and to do what's most unthinkable for a Fraldarius...

...Desert the Blaiddyd they were born for.

Yet, as a Fraldarius does, Felix finds himself drawn to the aforementioned Blaiddyd. As fate would have it, their paths are destined to cross no matter how much Felix wills for it otherwise. Even death conspires against him in that regard, and after failing to avenge his father, it seems he is fated to live another day, unlike many of those that have passed on.

"...It will not," Dimitri says after a while, "But perhaps… it can bring you back, Felix."

A sentiment that has Felix's eyes wandering back towards Dimitri, whose lone blue eye looks at him sadly and grips his heart in an iron vice.

"I'm…"

 _...not going back_ , Felix wants to insist. But the words never make it out of his mouth. In its stead come a prickle at the corner of his eyes, a threat of tears he tries to swallow back as he tears his gaze away from Dimitri once more.

"Felix..."

Felix could feel the bed shifting, a weight lifting from them as Dimitri starts to hover.

"Don't--"

But deep in his heart, Felix knows those words to be untrue, and Dimitri seems to as well, with the way he wraps his arms around Felix's shoulders and scoops him into a hug.

He half-heartedly tries to squirm his way out of it, but with his limbs bound the way they are, it's an exercise in futility, especially when Dimitri has his nose buried in his shoulder, a familiar wetness seeping into his shirt.

And Felix, curse his own soul bound to this person, could not help but let his own tears fall as well.

 _Why? Why must it always be Dimitri?_ He should hate this man with every fiber of his being, but here he is, crying into the aforementioned's nightshirt, spilling out all the bitterness and regret he feels at the memory of losing his father, of being unable to apologize, of realizing his importance only when it's all too late.

"Don't leave me again, Felix," Dimitri whispers next to him, tone hoarse.

Sweet as those words are, there's an underlying darkness to them that Felix is slowly starting to accept, a reality that has his blood running hot and cold when Dimitri's gaze meets his, an uncanny hunger present in his eye.

And Felix surrenders himself to it, the urge to obey far stronger than his attempts to deny what's always been there.


End file.
